


Hill Meets The Family

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Male Lactaction, Mpreg, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Danny was getting ready for work and taking care of his nine month old daughter Daphne. When realizing he’s late for a case, he completely forgets his daughter. Until realizing he left her at home, he enlists his nephew Joe Hill to watch over his daughter. While spending time with Daphne he learns that she is the infant that surprises him and does what he least expects. And will soon be meeting the family he was taken from by his dad and reunites with his mom learning they do have something in common.Mpreg warning, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, then no need to read this story.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Erin Reagan/Jack Boyle, Garrett Moore/Frank Reagan, Joe Reagan/Anthony Renzulli, Vinny Cruz/Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Kudos: 4





	Hill Meets The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story and stay safe.:)^_^

**Hill Meets The Family**

**By 4QuietRyt3r**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don’t own anything, the characters belong to the writers and tv show of Blue Bloods. I am merely borrowing them for an idea that is probably not mine. The only thing I own is Daphne Ortecho Reagan. But that’s about all I own.

[Still adding this, don’t like. No harsh comments please]

**Summary**

Danny was getting ready for work and taking care of his nine month old daughter Daphne. When realizing he’s late for a case, he completely forgets his daughter. Until realizing he left her at home, he enlists his nephew Joe Hill to watch over his daughter. While spending time with Daphne he learns that she is the infant that surprises him and does what he least expects. And will soon be meeting the family he was taken from by his dad and reunites with his mom learning they do have something in common. Mpreg warning, graphic birth, male lactation, don’t like, then no need to read this story.

* * *

**Morning Event**

Danny was getting ready for work and sighs looking at the flag and badge he was presented at his daughter’s funeral. Only for while working, he was given blood and after to learn his daughter is being reborn through that given blood. Nine months later he gave birth to his baby girl Daphne. He was thinking of giving her a different name but decided to stick to her birth name.

Daphne Elizabeth Helena Ortecho Reagan, Daphne.

When he sees his daughter Daphne crawl onto the bed as she hugs her mommy. Danny sits Daphne on his lap and hugs his baby girl. Getting up, he grabs a hairbrush and brushes her hair as she talks about her dream. She was flying over the ice cream land with her unicorn teddy bear. Using her small hands as it holds her teddy bear Spock bear, dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

Daphne says, “Does mommy like Daphne’s dweam mommy?”

Danny nods, “Yep kiddo it’s probably fun with all that yummy ice cream.”

Daphne nods as he unbuttons his shirt and lets his daughter latch as she suckles, drinking her mommy’s milk. Danny pats her hip as she holds onto his shirt while drinking. He was waiting as she continues, hearing her gulps until switching. He watches as she continues drinking.

Daphne continues to drink as she holds his finger.

Danny smiles happy his baby girl is safe and alive. He does let her talk to her adopted parents still, and he hopes they visit soon. As she gets full, she removes her mouth as Danny wipes himself and Daphne lets out a loud belch, and claps kissing her mommy’s lips and cheek.

He laughs, “Excuse you tiny piggy. Now I know what I’m feeding you.”

Tickling her left ear as she laughs, trying to move from her mommy’s tickling fingers. Laughing, he carries his daughter to the kitchen counter and starts on his salad. Linda is currently working and her brothers are in school. So it’s just himself and their daughter Daphne. Daphne is sitting as he starts making his chicken salad for lunch.

Daphne watches as he cuts the lettuce and gives her a carrot to eat. Enjoying the crunchiness she hears, it causes her to squeal in delight. As he puts the ingredients in separate containers, he gives Daphne a cut of his chicken. As she eats pouting, she misses the carrot. He finishes as he makes ranch and dips the carrot in ranch and gives to his daughter.

Daphne eats it and squeals and claps happy.

Danny smiles happy and says, “Mommy has to keep his girlish figure, so is mommy pretty?”

Daphne nods, “Mommy is always beautiful to Daphne mommy. Weally weally pwetty mommy.”

Danny smiles and finishes as he puts his lunch in his messenger bag. He gives Daphne another carrot as she squeals happy.After that he was putting his phone in there, Daphne gives her mommy his pen and watches as he was looking at the time.

Then says, “Oh shit.”

He has to go to work and Baez is texting him about a case. Danny runs to the car and drives quickly to work. Forgetting that his daughter is still on the counter as she blinks pouting. Sighing she stands up and climbs down, not liking that. While looking to the door, she pouts, sniffling.

Daphne pouts, “Mommy leave Daphne.”

** Oh S*** I Forgot Someone **

Danny was at the crime scene, “I know I’m nearly late.”

Baez says, “It’s no problem, the case is still here as is the crime scene.”

Danny nods as he asks for information. While looking at the crime scene, he was talking to his witness. While talking to the witness, he was breastfeeding his baby boy, who is two months old, and answering questions.

Danny smiles, “What a cute baby what’s his name?”

Witness smiles, “Jake, he’s my sweet baby boy. Are you a mom?”

Danny nods, “I am I have a baby girl named- aw shiitake mushrooms.”

He wraps his conversation and tries to think who to call. His brothers are both busy, Joe is just barely reunited with his baby boy Joe Hill Jr. Or Joey, who is an intern and working to get experience and will be able to join the police academy in two years.

He asks, “Hill I’m your Uncle Danny.”

Hill nods, “Okay but also I know about you.”

Danny nods, “Listen I need your help. I accidentally left my ten month old home and I really need you to get her.”

Hill nods, “And take her to your desk?”

Baez says, “I would say no because we are going to be really busy.”

Danny nods, “Which means I won’t be able to watch her at the desk because your mom and Uncle Jamie are out in the field.”

Hill says, “Okay so I go to your house and then what? Take her to the Mall?”

Danny nods and shows his daughter’s picture, “This is my little monkey, but if you need to call me to get her to open the door, do it. Just please get to her.”

He pleads as Hill takes his car and goes to the address given to him. Hill gets out of the car, after locking the door, he knocks on the door. Then looks for the spare key in the hiding place, when he hears a teary voice after what sounds like a chair being dragged to the door.

“Who is this?”

Hill says, “It’s Joe Hill your cousin and also I have your mommy on the phone to talk to you monkey. May I please come in?”

Daphne climbs down and smells the door, getting the scent of her mommy on him and Uncle Joe. She climbs back up the chair and unlocks the door. He opens as he sees her teary face and wipes her tears gently as she sniffles.

Daphne sniffles, “Mommy?”

Hill dials as he lets Daphne hold the phone, “Mommy why leave Daphne? Daphne a good giwl and doesn’t pee on the floor.”

Danny nearly cries, “I know monkey, mommy is really really sorry for leaving you at home, will you forgive mommy?”

Daphne nods as Hill wipes her tears, “Daphne fowgives you mommy, will Daphne see you latew?”

Danny has Baez wait a minute, “Yes monkey and mommy will be waiting for you when you come, okay monkey? Mommy misses his little monkey.”

Daphne nods, “Daphne loves you too bye mommy.”

She kisses the phone as Danny smiles, wiping a few tears himself as he goes with Baez about the case. Joe was working to help with the case and sighs, he scared that his son will hate his guts for not being there in his life. While he’s happy that his son is bonding with his youngest cousin. Hill was waiting as he holds her at his hip.

Hill asks, “So what can I do to help?”

Daphne thinks, “Give Daphne hew beanie and please bwing baby bag please?”

He goes to where her beanie is and puts on her head.Then looks for the baby bag and sees that it’s ready, so he realizes his Uncle Danny had everything ready for work. Minus forgetting his daughter and leaving quickly. From where it sounds, this was a complete accident on his part.

**Not What I was Expecting**

After getting the baby bag, he figured the bus is a nice way to travel and decided to do that. Hill locks the door with the key Daphne gives him. It looks like she has a key herself that the design is a fair design. Hill waits as the bus is stopping and gets on after paying for the ticket pass.

Hill sits sighing mentally, expecting Daphne to climb down and try running around. He was more stunned when she is playing with his fingers and looking around. Almost like she is waiting for the bus herself. It was something he was least expecting. As she waiting and he allows her to look at the view as she points to the places with her small fingers.

Hill nods, “Yep that’s the places we are passing by kiddo.”

Daphne nods and, “Look Daphne see Uncle Jamie and Joe. Hi!” 

She waves they pass by and Hill explains, “They can’t see us kiddo. But we’ll see Uncle Jamie and my mom later on.”

Daphne nods, “Daphne knows and wishes they stop the bus to let Hill and Daphne say hi.”

Hill nods, “Me too princess but for now let’s go to the mall for now.”

Daphne nods as he allows his cousin to gently pull the string as they got near the stop. He carries her out as a few parents wish they had a daughter like her. It surprised them that she is well behaved. While getting to the mall, he puts a quarter in for a cart that shoppers can take around with their kids. Hill puts Daphne in the area for kids with a cover underneath as she looks around curious as she points to the book store.

Hill goes inside as he says, “Picture book kiddo?”

Daphne shakes her head no, “No Daphne no want that one Hill. Daphne like that one.”

She points to the teen section and was a bit stunned, it wasn’t what he was expecting as he gives her Stalking Jack the Ripper as he picks it up and watches she opens the book and looks it in. Hill wonders if she is really reading the book.

So at the first page, Daphne starts reading, and despite that she says her r’s like w like weally instead of really. But overall she was pronouncing the words perfectly. As he decided to get another one as she points to Princess Ben. After he was sitting as she looks through the first one, reading the first chapter as she reads to him.

He says, “So who is paying monkey?”

Daphne says pointing to herself, “Daphne pay for the books Hill.”

He nods as he goes in line, one of the parents seemed worried about seeing this as Daphne reads. Hill was thankful the parent’s kid got distracted and decided to want more toys. While that parent dealt with that, Hill lets the two books get scanned as she gives him her wallet. Hill was surprised there is money as he pays the amount and got change back. After putting back, he puts the books to the side next to her as they go to the Mall part.

Hill says, “Okay for now shall we look around Target?”

Daphne nods as they walk around the store, and Hill looks around. Listening as Daphne reads the next chapter, it was fun listening to her read and he’s pretty much hooked onto the book. Curious as she reads about the case. It’s nice hearing about the early times of being a detective and listening about it from their perspective is perfect.

Hill says, “Pretty much a regular Sherlock Holmes and Watson but the female version.”

Daphne nods as she continues. While looking around he decided to spoil his cousins, starting with his youngest one. While looking around, Hill found a perfect gift, a doll for her, one she likes and claps happy. Also the doll is on sale as he gets a few outfits. Then after that he gets something for each of his three remaining cousins because their Uncle Jamie hasn’t had a baby yet. But according to Daphne, he’slike a second mom to her. But Daphne knows that her Uncle Jamie will have a baby soon, for now it’s him and Eddie and Vinny.

After that, Daphne gives money to help pay for things which Hill assures her, he has the money as to pay for the stuff. While paying for the stuff, he looks to see it’s getting close to lunch time for them.After that, he takes the two of them to the food court. After going to the food court, he looks around as does Daphne.

Hill says, “Where shall we eat munchkin?”

Daphne points to the sandwich shop as he parks and orders their food, and waits as they gives the food to table. He lifts Daphne out of the area she’s been sitting at and puts her in the chair for her as she pouts not liking this.

But doesn’t complain as Hill sorts out the food, then notices.

“You don’t like the chair kiddo?”

Daphne shakes her head, as he lifts her and lets her kneel as she eats a French fry. While the two eat, he sees that she has ranch in her baby bag and opens it and spoons some on her tray as she dips and eats.

Daphne while eating, “Thank you.”

Hill nods as they eat and finish as Daphne burps and he laughs as she claps. Trash is thrown in the garbage, then puts her in the baby wrap as she yawns, tired, rubbing her eyes as she sleeps tired on his chest. Hill smiles rubbing her back, she was warm like a warm blanket. It’s comforting and feels wonderful as he takes them back to the bus.

As the bus comes in, as he waits to see he still has time before he has to take her to his Uncle Danny, her mom. So he drops off her stuff at the couch at the house and put his items to surprise his cousins at the car. While carrying her to the park, he notices that her small hand is holding is finger as she sleeps still. Making squeaky noises as she sleeps and comes back to see two teenagers at the house.

The oldest one says, “Who are you?”

Hill says, “Joe Hill you’re cousin.”

Jack nods, “Cool I’m Jack Reagan you cousin and this is my little brother Sean.”

Sean nods as they shake hands, “I see you’ve meet our little sister Daphne.”

Hill nods, “She’s sleeping, so I decided to wait before taking her to Uncle Danny.”

Jack says, “Okay so I guess we’ll see you.”

Hill says, “Wait I did get something for you and Sean if it’s okay.”

Sean says excited, “Presents, awesome can we see them please?”

Hill nods as he gets out what he got for Sean and Jack. For Jack it was a stack of post cards to be able to send each one to his boyfriend and Jack thanked for that and for Sean a new basketball and soccer ball. Sean and Jack gave hugs and thank you as both hug their little sister. Hill continued on his journey back to the Precinct as Jack says they are going to see Nikki that night so he left her gift for her.

His gift for her is a new bag which Daphne says her cousin talks about. As he gets to the Precinct, Daphne yawns waking up, rubbing her eyes as she looks around.

Daphne asks, “Will Daphne see mommy?”

Hill nods as he puts the wrap in the baby bag as she pulls on the string as they got there. He then carries her to the Precinct where she waves happy to the cops who wave hi. Hill could see that they have probably watched her growing up. As he goes to his Uncle’s desk, he looks to see him finishing paperwork.

Danny sighs, “All this paperwork. I’m my own’s person’s secretary.”

Hill nods as he finishes and says, “Hey Hill and my little monkey.”

Daphne says, “Mommy.”

She waves as he gives her to her mommy who gives her kisses and hugs. He smiles happy that Daphne is with her mommy. Before he left Daphne gives her cousin a kiss and hug as he takes the bus. Danny was going to offer to drive him home but he insist taking the bus. One to help him clear his head about tomorrow and two he’s not wasting his bus pass. Danny watches as he leaves and turns to Daphne who suckles her thumb and index finger.

He kisses her cheek, “Okay so do you forgive mommy?”

Daphne nods as she hugs her mommy. Who hugs his daughter and smiles as she sticks out her tongue being silly as he tickles her causing her to squeal laugh.

**Welcome to the Family**

Hill wakes up the next morning as he gets ready to go to Church. It’s something he hasn’t done in a while and felt uneasy as he was ready and goes to the Church near him. He finishes as he drives to the family house. Daphne gave him the address as he parks and waits uneasy to go inside. While going to look inside he sees that his mom is there, Uncle Jamie is there. The last to come in is his Uncle Danny, who comes in. Hill takes a breathe and goes to knock.

Daphne smells the door and claps, “Hill mommy Hill is hewe mommy.”

Danny nods as he opens the door as Daphne runs and hugs his leg, climbing up. Hill was stunned but picks up Daphne who hugs him as he hugs her back.

Hill says, “Hi monkey miss me?”

Daphne nods as he holds her. Sean and Jack give their hi’s to him as he sits with Daphne on his lap. She smiles as she plays with his fingers as Joe sits nervous to see his son. But sees that his son seems happy with his cousins.

Joe gulps as he sits, “Hi Hill.”

Hill says, “Hi...mom. I’m excited to meet you.”

Daphne figures private classified moment, so she climbs down and runs to her Uncle Jamie. While Hill hugs his mom who hugs back nearly crying that he has his baby boy back. He picks her up and covers her in kisses and hugs while helping with setting up the table. Danny smiles happy his little brother is happy. Jamie sits Daphne on the counter as she watches him make a salad and gives her a cherry tomato and chews while watching.

Erin says, “Danny how are you getting her to eat her vegetables?”

Linda says, “I guess from watching us.”

Danny nods, “That and she likes the crunchy vegetables.”

Erin nods as Jamie holds her and puts the salad on the table as they all sit for dinner. Joe was happy that his son is accepting of him and is gay like him. He says that he figured he was gay when he was staring at this guy from his high school and couldn’t stop looking.

Joe nods and says, “I meet my husband working as a probation officer, I couldn’t stop staring at him.”

Hill nods, “That’s cool but now what? I live with you guys or?”

Joe says, “It’s entirely up to you kiddo.”

Hill says, “I would like to live with you guys for now if it’s okay.”

Joe nods smiling, “I would like that kiddo.”

Hill smiles as Frank comes in and sees his newest grandson that was taken from his son. Everyone waits for his reaction, as he sits next to his husband Garrett who joins them.

Frank hugs his grandson, “Welcome to the family kiddo.”

Hill hugs his grandma back happy to join the family. He was nervous about this and felt like they were going to pile on him for questions. But remembers the conversation with Daphne the day at the food court. (BE#1) While they pray and eat, it was a nice and simple dinner with dessert. Hill watches as they talk and eat. Daphne wanted to sit on his lap as Jamie passes her to Eddie, who passes her to Joe. Each giving her a hug and kiss as she’s sitting on Hill’s lap.

Waving as she sits and he tickles her left ear causing her to squeal laugh. Then eats and shares food with her as Frank smiles happy to eat dinner with not only his own mom. But his kids and their kids as well.

**The End**

* * *

**Author’s Note**

  * This is my newest story of Blue Bloods with the newest member of the family. I adjusted it and hopefully I didn’t fall flat when I typed this story together.Please enjoy these two bonus endings. 
  * BE#1 Daphne’s talk with her cousin Joe Hill 
  * BE#2 Joe Hill’s birth



* * *

** Bonus Ending#1 **

Daphne was sitting as she eats french fries and dipped in ranch. She was eating her French fires as they are still eating.

Hill asks, “I don’t normally ask a one year old but you seem to have perception. But I’m nervous about the up and coming family dinner. It’s exciting but sad to be seeing my family at this age you know?”

Daphne nods, “Daphne knows because in Daphne’s past lift as Daphne, she was kidnapped by a fake nuwse and dumped to hew adopted pawents too.”

Hill says, “So what happen?”

Daphne says, “Daphne give blood and leawn hew mommy is Detective Weagan.”

Hill asks, “And family dinner?”

Daphne stands and puts her hand to his cheek. Hill was confused until he sees from a perspective as the person goes inside and hugs family members who hug back. Another memory shows where his Uncle Danny is talking to a couple that seem young as they show pictures to him.

Daphne releases her hand as Hill blinks, “What was that?”

Daphne says, “Daphne show memowies of when she met family.”

Hill says, “And the young couple?”

Daphne says, “Daphne’s adopted pawents.”

She says and shows the pictures, “Momma Max and Papa Liz.”

Hill smiles, “They seem like cool parents, where are they.”

Daphne says, “San Antonio Texas.”

Hill nods, “So do you think I have nothing to worry about.”

Daphne nods and hugs her cousin who hugs back. Hill lets Daphne kneel as she eats her french fries. It was pretty nice to be able to know that she knows what he is going through about meeting family at this age. Hill finishes and gives Daphne a few more fries as she eats her sandwich. After eating, he wipes her mouth. Then throws the tray away as he puts her in the cart to continue their trip.

* * *

**Bonus Ending#2**

Joe Reagan was wincing as he waits for Doctor to check his dilation. While waiting, he was also waiting for Laura to come and sighs wincing. He’s probably gonna ask if they can co-parent this baby. He sobs as the contractions get closer which means he’s gonna give birth soon.

Joe grunts, “Damn it Laura I did tell you I’m giving birth soon.”

He winces, feeling his body heat up as labor gets intense. While panting to breathe through the contractions as the Doctor comes in and checks his dilation. Joe squirms feeling the Doctor’s fingers go inside him.

Doctor says, “Seven centimeters and close to giving birth.”

Joe winces as he cradles his baby bump sighing as his dilation increases. It hurts, and makes Joe sighs. He had checked his phone and winces to see that she hasn’t text back. Joe grunts, and sighs as Laura text that she’s busy.

Joe curses, “You get me pregnant and can’t even come for the baby’s birth bitch!”

He didn’t want his family to come in yet. While wincing he was waiting as the dilation increases and grunts feeling the urge to push.”

Joe pages the Nurse, “I have to push please tell the Doctor.”

Doctor comes in and sees the baby is crowing, “Okay give me a big push.”

Joe grunts as he pushes, it was really painful pushing the baby out. This baby has been growing inside him for nine months and now he’s giving birth. It was painful as he pants while getting ready to push.

He sighs as pushes hard trying to help get the baby to come out, but an hour passes by as Doctor is worried that the baby isn’t coming out. Until finally they see the baby coming out slowly but getting there as the head comes out. Joe sighs in relief as he pushes still, as the shoulder comes out.

Then the other.

Joe sobs, “I can’t do this, this is too much.”

Doctor says, “I know you can. You’ve come in too far now to give up so push!”

Joe grunts as he pushes hard one last time as the baby falls into the Doctor’s hand. Panting scared he can’t hear the baby cry until he hears a small cry getting loud as he sobs with the baby crying happy that the baby is there.

Joe holds his baby, “Hi sweetheart.”

He sobs happy to see his baby. Then was asleep as Laura comes in, seeing their baby sleeping in his crib. She sighs knowing that Joe is going to still be cop. Seeing Joe sleep, she decided to take their baby and raise the baby on her own.

She didn’t want their baby growing up and then lose their mom who will probably die doing his job. Joe sobs reading the note and sniffles, he should have known that Laura would do this. He tried fighting for custody but thanks to her dad’s connections the battle was futile and now he can’t even watch his own baby grow up.

Joe figures he’ll try to get some help from his brother and sister to fight this.

* * *

**Author’s Note**

Don’t get too mad please, because I don’t know the full story I decided to put a spin on what I figured is what happen when Joe Hill was born. I figured this was an idea but probably not the official of how Joe Hill was raised. These two are my bonus endings and addition to the story I just wrote. Let me know what you think of it and give kudos and comments. But no harsh comments, because like I stated before.

Don’t like, then don’t read, no one is forced to read this story.


End file.
